1983 Homestead 350
This Homestead 350, which is pretty historic for its nickname "The Battle of the Chiefs", takes place in the 1983 Season. Due to its infamous nickname, there was a fistfight between Larry Larson (Ronald Oaks' crew chief), Frieza from Dragon Ball (James Robson's crew chief), Lee Weathers (his son Strip's crew chief), Link from The Legend of Zelda (Peter Truncan's crew chief), Bill Clintson (Darrell Cartrip's crew chief), Cooler from Dragon Ball (Harold Axel's crew chief), Wells Runabout (Don Chapcar's crew chief), Sportacus from LazyTown (Alex Quint's crew chief) and Pin from BFDI (Alloy Wilson's crew chief). The Battle of the Chiefs As you might all know, this is one of the most historic Homestead 350s along with the 1998 race in which Joe Carbureski won by doing a Kamehameha Wave on Chick Hicks. The incident began after Ronald Oaks crashed into James Robson's pit. on lap 55. The pit fell on Ronald. Then Larry Larson and Frieza had a fight with Lee Weathers, Bill Clintson, Cooler, Link, Wells Runabout, Sportacus, and Pin. There were punches, slaps, kicks, bites, and other stuff. The race was red flagged during and after the incident. After the fight of the chiefs, which ended with Sportacus and Pin seriously injured (with Pin being the most injured one breaking his left arm), Piston Cup officials went to see the injured Sportacus and Pin. Both SURPRISINGLY (especially Pin) didn't miss any races as they recovered in less than a week, although Pin recovered two days after Sportacus did (Sportacus recovered three days after the race). Alex Quint and Alloy Wilson were forced to retire after the incident, but the other crew chiefs were a bit injured and were still crew chiefs, letting the others to keep racing. Transcript The Battle of the Chiefs Fan: OH NO! RONALD OAKS HITS JAMES ROBSON'S PIT! OUCH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Cake: I KNOW RIGHT! THAT HAS TO HURT A LOT! Larry Larson: Are you okay? Ronald Oaks (weak): Yes. I am okay. Frieza: WHAT JUST HAPPENED HERE LARRY? Larry Larson (scared): He hit your pit. (meanwhile, James Robson comes to look at his destroyed pit. A damaged Ronald Oaks is seen with the fallen pit on top of his.) James Robson (looking at Ronald Oaks): Are you okay Ronald? Ronald Oaks (weak): Yeah, pretty much. (back in the fight) Frieza: It was Ronald Oaks' fault! Larry Larson: Says who? Frieza: Says me stupid Larry! Larry Larson: Hey! Don't call me stupid! Pin: What's going on guys? (sees Larry Larson and Frieza fighting) What the heck is going on!? Larry Larson: He started it! Ronald Oaks hit James Robson's pit! Pin: No! It's stupid you Larry! It's your fault! (uses his pointy part to strike Larry's hood) Larry Larson: OW! What was that for? Link: Hey guys! How is it- WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE!? (gets his sword) Lee Weathers, Wells Runabout, Bill Clintson, and Cooler: What the heck is going on with the others? Sportacus: Somebody needs- JESUS CHRIST STOP IT! YOU GUYS ARE NOT GOING TO BE HEALTHY! (eats his apple) (Pin strikes Sportacus while Wells Runabout punches Larry Larson. Bill Clintson kicks Link while Link hits Pin with his sword.) Cake: OMG, THIS IS CRAZY! A FIGHT BETWEEN NINE CREW CHIEFS! THIS IS INSANE! Category:Historic Races